


Curiosity

by josafiend



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimando, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josafiend/pseuds/josafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It killed the cat, but maybe it was a great way to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

They cornered him in the lobby; the Finn and the Spaniard, one of their hands had shoved him firmly into the tight confines of the lift as soon as its doors slid open.

He felt incredibly nervous, with the tiniest flicker of excitement within the sensation, because didn’t know what was going to happen to him; although he did know that he hadn’t expected to see either of them in his hotel, least of all together, but his curiosity had overruled his need to flee.

When the lift doors opened on the top floor, he followed them along the corridor, hovering awkwardly once he had been invited to enter the room, waiting for an instruction.

Kimi and Fernando simply collapsed onto the bed side by side, still eyeing the young German rather critically. He noticed the comforatable way they landed, and a hand, belonging to Fernando, had fallen with a natural familiarity onto Kimi’s thigh.

‘Have you ever fucked a man, Nico?’

Kimi’s blunt question forced the air out of his lungs, and for a moment he stood spluttering, catching his breath before replying, ‘N-no.’

Fernando chuckled softly, ‘Then you don’t know what real power feels like.’

Nico looked down at them, wondering which one did the fucking. It wasn’t an easy question to answer, since Kimi was clearly submissive to nobody and he couldn’t see Fernando being anyone’s bitch either. His thoughts crashed abruptly back into the here and now when Fernando’s hand crept up Kimi’s leg and gave the Finn’s crotch a definite squeeze. Kimi grunted appreciatively and Nico’s mouth felt distinctly dryer, flicking an involuntary tongue across his lips.

‘He likes that Kimi, almost as much as you do,’ Fernando said, leaning across to run the tip of his tongue along Kimi’s ear, making him shiver. ‘Do you like to watch people fuck, Nico?’

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders simultaneously, making both of the men on the bed burst into laugher. Kimi brushed Fernando’s hand from his leg, and crawled to the end of the mattress to where Nico was still standing, static and aprehensive. Without warning he grasped at the stiffening cock through the coarse canvas of his shorts, Nico’s body betraying him with an immediate pulse against the fingers, his eyelids fluttered and his mouth dropped open, a gasp escaping him.

‘Careful Kimi,’ Fernando warned. ‘We don’t want to break him, do we?’

Kimi shrugged and scratched his fingernails across the bulge at Nico’s crotch.

‘You’d think that fucking a guy wouldn’t be too dissimilar to fucking a girl right?’ Fernando began, speaking plainly while Kimi set about unfastening the buckle of Nico’s belt. ‘But there are so many differences Nico, and not just the physical ones. The kind of psychological stamina you need is incredible, and that’s what makes the whole experience so much more satisfying.’

Kimi sniffed a laugh at his companion’s words, pulling roughly at the belt to free it from the loops of Nico’s shorts and starting on the buttons.

‘Do you know how much more powerful you have to be to make a man give himself up to you? You have to beat him mentally.’

‘You can beat him physically too, just make sure you can explain the damage,’ Kimi added, glancing at Fernando with what could only be described as a cheeky grin.

Nico’s memory drifted back to the previous season, when Fernando had turned up for a driver’s briefing with a broken nose and two black eyes. He had explained it away with a story involving a cycling accident during training. Nobody had questioned it.

Fernando smiled, perhaps realising that the German was putting the pieces together, ‘If anyone had their suspicions that weekend, they need only have looked at Kimi’s knuckles.’

Nico’s eyebrows rose.

‘That’s not to say that I didn’t get my own back within a week or so, right Kimi?’

The Finn growled, absently rubbing a scar around his wrist as he let Nico’s shorts drop to the floor.

The cool, conditioned air made Nico’s skin goosebump and he felt the nerves return, his hands making an automatic attempt to cover himself.

Kimi pushed them away. ‘No,’ he said firmly, and Nico shyly obeyed, his arms falling loosely to his sides. Kimi pulled the boxers to his knees, letting them join the shorts around Nico’s ankles.

‘Don’t be embarrassed by this,’ Fernando said. ‘It’s impressive. Don’t you think so Kimi?’

The Finn was back at Fernando’s side, smirking at the half naked man at the end of the bed. ‘Looks pretty good to me,’ he replied, with a lick of his lips that made Nico feel more uncomfortable than he had felt the whole time he’d been in the room with them both.

‘Would you like to watch me fuck Kimi, Nico?’ Fernando asked, ignoring the indignant noise from his companion.

Nico felt the smile curve his lips, clearly Kimi had no plans to be dominated today.

‘I… I don’t kno…’

Without waiting for the reply Fernando turned to Kimi and grabbed his chin, catching him with eager lips, tongues invading each others mouths almost immediately. Nico watched in fascination at how the two of them fought, even within the constraints of a kiss, to edge an upper hand; Fernando’s grip bruising into Kimi’s jaw, while the Finn had a fist full of brown hair, trying to drag the Spaniard to a more submissive position beneath him.

It was only when they broke apart, breathless and angry, that anyone noticed that Nico had his fingers around his own cock.

‘He  _does_  like to watch,’ Kimi said, looking vaguely amused. ‘Nico, take your shirt off.’

He fumbled the cotton shirt over his head, wringing it in his hands as he stood now completely naked in front of them. Kimi was already working on the fly of his jeans, pushing them low and releasing his own hard cock. Fernando reached across, wrapping his hand around Kimi and stroking firmly, beckoning Nico to get on the bed.

‘You ever sucked cock before, Nico?’

Nico shook his head. ‘N-no.’

Kimi groaned as the hand on his cock squeezed again, ‘Never too late to learn.’

He had never given anyone a blow job before, but Nico had watched a hell of a lot of porn, and he wondered how difficult it could be. Strictly speaking, he knew what he liked so that should work on Kimi, in theory.

He bent low, taking Kimi’s cock from Fernando and taking a deep breath before lowering his mouth onto it. Kimi’s hips lifted, pushing up into the warmth of Nico’s throat, another groan giving him more confidence so he tried swirling his tongue around, smiling around Kimi when the volume increased.

He felt the mattress dip, but was focussing so hard on Kimi that he wasn’t aware of what Fernando was doing until he felt a warm hand creep around his waist and encircle him. The Spaniard’s touch was light in comparison to Kimi’s heavy handedness, his delicately placed fingers making Nico whine, as though he already knew where to touch to make his brain short circuit. He could feel the sharpness of Fernando’s fingernails laying trails down his thighs and over his arse cheeks, and when a tongue licked him smartly, straight up from his balls, he broke away from Kimi to curse, his voice cracking. Fernando repeated the action and Nico collapsed against Kimi’s thigh.

‘Do you have to do that now, I was nearly there!’ Kimi snapped; glaring at Fernando over Nico’s back.

‘I’ll pay you back later,’ Fernando mumbled, the vibrations of his voice forcing another _Fuck!_ out of Nico.

Nico felt the irritation in Kimi’s sharp movements, realising that he’d started getting himself there instead and stirred himself, pulling at the legs of Kimi’s jeans until his legs were free. Kimi hadn’t worn any underwear that day, and Nico took him into his mouth eagerly, licking and swirling his tongue as his tried to keep his own head from spinning.

When Fernando licked across him, his whole body rippled with the shockwaves. He couldn’t move his head anymore, since Kimi had hold of his hair, and Fernando had his hips in a vice like grip. All he could do was sit there and take what they were giving him, and by all accounts they had been right about it being so much better, because he was so close to coming he wanted to cry, but there was something keeping him from tipping over the edge completely.

Suddenly Fernando’s fingers were inside him, something which he’d found briefly shocking, and mildly uncomfortable to begin with, but slowly their curling and probing at parts deep within, made the room around him pitch and tilt, until he back fought against the Spaniard’s grip to push himself onto them.

‘Have you ever been fucked by a man, Nico?’ Fernando asked in a voice so low it rumbled like thunder.

Kimi kept hold of his hair, jerking his hips up so the German had to answer the question with a muffled groan. He and Fernando laughed in unison, and Nico wondered if they were about to high five over his back. The fingers left him, and whined at their absence, the next sensation scaring him as he knew it was the head of Fernando's cock which was pushing against him, lining himself up, and a white pain blinded him as the Spaniard forced himself inside.

He felt a sharp slap around his ear, and obediently continued pleasing Kimi, whose breathing quickened almost immediately. Nico wasn’t sure he really wanted his first time with a cock in his mouth to end with Kimi’s come down his throat, but the pressure in his hair tightened and Kimi’s hips moved with the rhythm of his lips until the Finn gasped and sighed, his back arching away from the mattress and the splash of liquid against his tonsils made Nico gag slightly.

‘It’s better if you just swallow it.’ Kimi said breathlessly, and the hand he’d been holding Nico’s hair with fell limply by his side.

Nico did as he was told, breath catching as Fernando caught him with a heavy thrust and again knocking something inside that went straight to his cock. Kimi’s hand was in his hair again, pulling him up to face him and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

When Kimi’s tongue traced Nico’s lip he tried to pull away, the Finn growling with irritation, ‘Damn it Nico, do you think I don’t know what I fucking taste like?’ he hissed.

Fernando caught the spot over and over and the result was a gasp that Kimi didn’t waste for a second, filling Nico's mouth with tongue as his hand crept down to his weeping cock, giving it a firm tug. Fernando’s teeth bit down into the skin at his shoulder blades, growling as the pace picked up, Nico could feel the end coming, and pushed against Fernando shamelessly, trying to buck into Kimi’s hand, as the waves swept over him and he came over Kimi’s pale stomach, a guttural roar behind him telling him Fernando had followed.

****

Nico was sitting on the edge of the bed, now fully dressed. Fernando was laid back on the bed flicking through the television channels offered by the hotel and Kimi was in the bathroom showering. Nico was nervous again, he didn’t know if he should just leave, or say thank you and then wait to see if they asked him to go. Deciding that the best thing would be to say he was hungry, he got to his feet.

‘I missed dinner, so…’ he said, gesturing at the door.

Fernando nodded and smiled, ‘Be seeing you around then Nico?’ he said; Nico not sure if there was as much intended suggestion in his voice as he thought there might be.

Kimi appeared in a towel, hair still dripping, and winked at Nico as he headed for the door. As the German slipped out into the corridor he didn’t feel that bad about it all, and as the door clicked shut he swore he heard a barely audible Finnish voice say something like _Y_ _ou owe me,_ followed by the heavy thud of a Spaniard hitting a wall soon afterwards.

Smirking he set off for his own room and a spot of room service, wondering if Bahrain would be as eventful as China.


End file.
